finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Excalibur (ability)
.]] '''Excalibur' , also known as Excaliber, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often one of the trademark abilities of Gilgamesh, and often inflicts moderate Holy-elemental physical damage to one or all enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Excalibur is one of the four random abilities used by Gilgamesh, which deals moderate Holy-elemental damage to all enemies with a Spell Power of 120. Excalibur is the first sword to drop onto the battlefield, and if Gilgamesh uses this attack. Excalibur will glow red before Gilgamesh attacks the enemy party with it. Final Fantasy VIII Excaliber is one of the four random abilities used by Gilgamesh, which inflicts moderate physical damage to all enemies with a base power of 50. The damage formula for Excaliber is: : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 50 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 50 / 256 Gilgamesh has a 9/256 chance of appearing at the start of a battle (or 3.5% chance), and throughout the battle, if nothing has happened for a few seconds, there is a 13/256 (or 5.1%) chance of him appearing. The chance of him using each attack is 65/256 (or 25.4%) for Excaliber, 64/256 (or 25%) for Excalipoor or Masamune, and 63/256 (or 24.6%) for Zantetsuken. Gilgamesh can be summoned once per battle. Final Fantasy X-2 Excalibur is an ability for the Warrior dressphere in the Swordplay skillset. It deals physical Holy-elemental damage to one enemy at the cost of 24 MP, requires 120 AP to learn, and requires the ability Demi Sword to be learned before it appears. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Attack Reels by rolling three BARs. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Dimensions II (Free-to-play) Excalibur Ζ-Ω were abilities that dealt four light-elemental attacks to a single target and inflicted extra damage to undead enemies. In the premium release, the abilities were renamed to Holy Blade in both the global and Japanese releases. The name change was most likely done to avoid confusion with the sword weapon of the same name for characters to equip. However, the animation remains the same and has the Deathlord wield the Excalibur weapon when performing the attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Excalibur is an enemy ability used by Gilgamesh. ''Blood of Bahamut Excalibur is one of the abilities used by Gilgamesh, the fourth giant. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game [[:File:Gligamash-TradingCard.jpg|Gilgamesh's Dissidia art card]] can use Excalibur, usable by discarding another Gilgamesh card and Dulling Gilgamesh. The player chooses one Forward, then removes the top card of their deck from the game. If that card was a Forward, the chosen Forward is Broken, if the removed card was any other card the chosen Forward receives 3,000 damage. Gallery FFVI Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Gilgamesh Excalibur Sprite.png|Excalibur sprite in ''Final Fantasy VI. FFX-2 Excalibur Activated.png|Excalibur activated in Final Fantasy X-2. FFX-2 Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXIII-2 Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. DFFOO Excalibur EA.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Excalibur PS.png|Premium Skill version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Excalibur - Paine UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX-2. FFAB Excalibur - Locke UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Excalibur - Paine Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFX-2. FFAB Excalibur - Locke Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFBE Excalibur EA.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Excalibur.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Etymology